


you hate it

by Liliet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :), Gen, basically canon retold, undyne's second person pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliet/pseuds/Liliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>undyne has a task and frisk is making it more difficult, probably on purpose</p>
            </blockquote>





	you hate it

You can’t bring yourself to be mad at Papyrus. He looks at you and he looks guilty and obedient but also somewhat mischievous, and there’s something like resolution in his glance. You understand that you can’t rely on his help. He made his decision, it’s clear. You wish you could be as simple, you wish you could do that too.

But that’s why you are in Royal Guard, and he isn’t, and probably never will. It’s - it’s responsibility, and he doesn’t deserve it dumped on him, it’s yours.

You watch him leave, listen to the grass rustling behind him -  
there’s more rustling over there across the stream

You turn around, spear materializing in your hand, and you are pretty sure you catch a glance of a small round head disappearing into shadows, and a small round body being outlined by the shaking of the stems.

No locals have any reason to be hiding from you. Not even the kids forbidden by their parents from running off - you never tell on them, sometimes don’t even drag them back to their settlement when you think it’s safe around. And none of them have instincts like this - freeze in place, will their body to stop moving so much there isn’t even breath to be heard.

(In the human animes you can’t hear a person’s breath outdoors. There’s always something - animals, and insects, and weather, wind and stuff. Here in the Underground, there’s barely any of that. Just running water, and individual sounds you can tell apart easily.)

This must be the human, and you aren’t sure at first why you aren’t attacking. You’ve been training for this, and your reflexes are sharp as ever, no-one’s been able to sneak up on you without you tripping them up, nobody can attack you without you moving first -  
it might be that they aren’t attacking  
you crumple up that thought and throw it away. You can’t think about this, you tried, and you now know you can’t. You have Asgore’s orders, and you have to act on them, no matter if the child is-  
the grass, you remember, and your mind latches on to the thought. The grass, Alphys told you it was scientifically protected. You aren’t sure you believe her, like with all the things she tells you - some of them have got to be elaborate pranks, like that stuff she’s got lying in her fridge, it can’t possibly be real human food… but you try and assume everything’s real anyway, you know she likes it when you do.  
The grass. It’s the reason.

You walk away so fast you might as well be running, the blink-and-you-ll-miss-it image of large fearful eyes and mussed up hair sticking out between the stalks staying in front of your eyes - good thing you know this land by heart, and can’t trip even when you can’t see a thing because there’s something in your eyes -  
the vision of the enemy of everyone’s happiness.

Next time you catch up with the human, you are accustomed to its sight, and there’s no grass to hinder you.

It runs and runs and runs, weaving and dodging desperately, not looking at you this time, but you still remember the way its scared face looks like staring right at you, and it must be doing this on purpose, right? Everything you’ve heard about it from other monsters makes the spears materialize slower and fly clumsier, it’s an obstacle, it must be doing this on purpose, its scared face is interfering with your aim, and you can’t catch up or get it pinned until there’s grass again, and you can’t throw spears anymore.

But you aren’t behind a stream this time, so there’s no excuse - you mean, no reason not to chase it yourself, on foot.

You hear breath and see a small childlike silhouette outlined by shadows of the stems ahead of you, and you grab it and drag it to the light-

it’s one of the kids from the village, grinning happily at your helmet. Must have been hiding here, waiting for you - they love to watch you, whatever you are doing, and you do love to show off for them.  
You mistook them for the human.  
You… could have hurt a kid if you were a little more rough, and you were ready to be.  
You walk back as fast as your armor permits you.  
It’s the human’s fault.  
You hate it so much.

Next time you catch it, it’s on the platform above the trash dump - it doesn’t know there’s nowhere to run from there, does it? The platform is constructed haphazardly, a maze of boards and gaps, and the human darts from side to side, desperately dodging your spears. Eventually, it reaches the furthest point - and that’s where you manage to climb up to them, too.

There was nothing in your orders about killing the human with magic, so you just break the platform beneath them. Even monsters die when they fall down from heights like this, and humans are, you heard, more fragile. As long as there’s nothing to break their fall down there -  
Right. You are not sure how you forgot about the flowers.  
You are also not sure why you didn’t think this through while you were chasing them - not like it was a very thought-intensive process, trying to nail them from beneath through the boards. Well, you sure as hell aren’t going to jump to the dump in your armor - normally you swim like a fish, but it’s heavy, and it could get dirty, and -

Not giving the second thought to your mind’s annoying resistance to the idea of jumping down and finishing off the fallen human, you run back. There’s lots of space to catch them, anyway, it’s not like you are running out of time.  
It’s not like it’s hurting anyone-  
you snip off that thought right where you catch it.  
You know of a perfect place for an ambush. Would be a shame to finish off the human and save the entire Underground anywhere else.

You’ve got a speech practiced and everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write it all the way until Undyne making friends with Frisk, but ran out of juice, and when I tried to continue later, it felt awkward and cloggy and weird. Guess this is really the segment that needed writing about.
> 
> I was so scared of her on my first run.
> 
> Shout out to [feralphoenix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/pseuds/feralphoenix) for writing awesome fics that made me interested in the idea of Undertale fanfiction to begin with


End file.
